Ichigo x Kish : After the first kiss
by RuinsoftheMoonVII
Summary: Ichigo kept telling herself that she loved Masaya… but for some reason, after that strange encounter, she couldn't deny that she was constantly thinking about Kish.


"Ichigo-san? Is everything okay?"

Lettuce glanced at her friend, with a face full of concern.

This wasn't like Ichigo at all; she seemed so distant, so out of it…

"_The name's Kish. Thanks for the kiss."_

She couldn't get him out of her mind…

Who _was_ he? And more importantly, why had he…?

"Ichigo-san?"

"Eh?!" Ichigo looked up, shaking her head of strawberry hair, "Oh, I'm sorry Lettuce…!"

"Are you alright?" she asked again, her voice quiet; she glanced a few times over her shoulder, hoping that Ryou wouldn't come over and yell at them for not working.

Ichigo sighed, before a grin broke across her face, "Yes, yes! I'm totally fine!"

"Are… you sure?" Lettuce didn't seem convinced; "You've been just looking out the window for a while now. Is something on your mind?"

"Huh? No way!" Ichigo cried, laughing it off, "Nothing's wrong at all!"

She jumped to her feet, acting like her usual perky self. Mint scoffed from over at her table.

"I wouldn't bother worrying about her Lettuce." She paused to sip from her cup of tea, "Ichigo's always weird like this. You'll get used to it."

Ichigo pouted, glaring in Mint's direction, "At least Lettuce is _nice_ enough to worry about me!"

"Girls! What are you doing? There are customers waiting!"

"S-Sorry, we're sorry!" Lettuce apologised on behalf of the group, bowing multiple times towards Ryou before scurrying off with a bright red blush.

Ichigo rolled her eyes, shooting another scowl at Mint before moving towards a handful of customers sitting at one of the tables.

"Welcome to Café Mew Mew!" she cried, "May I take your orders?"

It would have been like any other day at the café. Ichigo tried her best to busy herself with the customers, like she always did. Maybe it would help take her mind off things…

Only recently had she become a Mew Mew, fighting to protect Earth alongside Mint and their newest teammate Lettuce. For the longest time she had been crushing on Masaya – the most popular boy in school. After becoming a Mew Mew, she had longed for the fighting to be over, so she could be free to spend her time with him.

But now, after her run in with a certain mysterious alien_, _she couldn't be sure what she wanted anymore.

He said his name was Kish… and out of nowhere, he'd appeared to her and stolen away her romantic idea of a first kiss. It had been a shock to say the least.

She kept telling herself that she loved Masaya… but for some reason, after that strange encounter, she couldn't deny that she was constantly thinking about _him_.

He was a lot closer than she thought.

"Hmm… I've found you, little kitty."

Oblivious to the pair of eyes watching her from afar, Ichigo continued merrily with her work, trying to act as normal as possible. From outside the café, Kish sat observing her in a tree, licking his lips as he studied her form. She did look adorable in that uniform.

"Ichigo… hurry up and come outside so we can have some fun."

…..

"Are you sure you're alright, Ichigo?"

"Lettuce, you really worry too much! I'm fine, honest!"

"Okay then." The shy girl bowed, her green hair falling about her face, "I'll see you tomorrow then! Have a nice evening."

"You too, Lettuce!" Ichigo waved as Lettuce hurried off down the path.

"Closing time already?" Mint yawned softly, as she walked out through the doors, dressed back in her usual fancy attire, "Good thing too, I need some beauty rest."

"You didn't do anything all day!" Ichigo protested, crossing her arms angrily.

Mint merely gave her a smile and waved her off, "Do be careful on your way home, Ichigo."

"Grrr… that Mint!" Ichigo grumbled to herself, before sighing.

She adjusted her bag strap over her shoulder and took one last look back before heading off.

"Thanks for all your hard work today, Ichigo." The pastry chef, Keiichiro Akasaka, called from inside; and Ichigo beamed back at him.

"No problem, Akasaka-san!"

The setting sun lit up the evening sky in orange and gold; it was a little calming at least.

Ichigo sighed again, for the umpteenth time that day. Now on her quiet walk home, the confusing thoughts from earlier kept springing back to mind. She would try to think of Masaya, but only end up feeling queasy…

The encounter with Kish was replaying itself in her mind; she could recall every last detail, the kiss in particular. His lips had been surprisingly soft.

Although it hadn't been how she had envisioned her first kiss, it hadn't necessarily been _bad._

She felt terrible for even thinking it.

'_No way! I-I love Masaya, and nobody else…'_

Even her conscience was beginning to hesitate; her heart was growing heavy.

Why was she so worked up? She shouldn't have felt so conflicted – she barely even knew this guy.

But just thinking about how his kiss had tasted made all her nerves tingle… it had been a strange, yet exciting sensation. She hadn't realised how red her face had gotten, as she thought about his lips pressing against hers.

She… wanted to feel them on her again…

…

"Hey, kitten!"

Ichigo froze in mid-stride, her eyes almost bursting out of her head. That voice had torn her from her thoughts, and it made her blush an even deeper shade of red; swiveling around, she appeared face to face with the alien himself. He was floating a little way off the ground, making himself look much taller than her; he gazed down at her, a playful smirk dancing on his lips.

"Did I surprise you?" he sniggered at the look on her face.

"K-Kish?!" she blurted out, feeling her cheeks burn; she'd been so lost in thought that she hadn't even heard him come up behind her.

"Awww… that's cute! You remembered my name!" he said, looking quite pleased at that.

He floated towards her, causing her to jerk backwards in response.

"Heh… you're blushing." He said, "Are you shocked that I came to see you again?"

"W-What do you want?!" Ichigo cried, not in her right state of mind; her head was reeling all over the place at that moment, and she wasn't even sure of what was going on.

His eyes were intimidating. They bored into hers, almost hungrily, as he slowly approached her again. Ichigo didn't wait for an answer, a lump rising in her throat as she spun on her heels and made a run for it. Her feet pounded along the road as she sprinted without a clue as to where she was running.

"Hey! Kitty, come back!"

She barely heard him call, as her heart was pounding so vigorously in her ears. She carried on running, frantic and not daring to look back.

…..

Stopping only to catch her breath, Ichigo ducked into an alleyway, slumping against a wall and clutching her chest as she panted.

Her face was on fire, and her heart was still thumping against her chest.

Why had he appeared _now? _This was just the worst possible time.She couldn't keep her thoughts straight.

Those tawny eyes… she still felt as if they were digging into her, as if he were watching her constantly. They had seemed so bold… and inviting…

She shook her head multiple times, pigtails bobbing about as she attempted to force the thoughts from her mind.

She only loved Masaya… didn't she?

"Boo!"

A sharp whisper tickled her ear, making her jump. She swung around, eyes bulging as Kish was suddenly leering in her face.

"Game over," he sniggered, "I win."

Without warning, he'd pinned her back against the wall and shoved his lips onto hers. While the first kiss had been quick and sweet, this one was much more forceful.

He pushed his tongue into her mouth, which to his surprise she didn't deny. He groaned slightly into the kiss, running his hands over her shoulders and taking pleasure in exploring her. Ichigo gave a muffled moan of her own, in pathetic protest.

She realised that her body wasn't doing much to resist him. In fact… some crazy part of her brain was telling her to kiss him back.

She felt her body act on it's own, as she slowly looped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. Kish smirked against her lips, clearly getting aroused, and proceeded to trailing his hands across her body. She moaned a little again, seeming slightly hesitant, but again she didn't stop him. She allowed him to touch her, while her hands wandered up to run through his hair.

When Kish tried breaking away, he was surprised to find that her lips refused to leave his.

Ichigo finally felt her confusion melting away, as she stayed close in his arms.

…

There was no doubt: they both wanted this...

And, for some reason, it just felt _right_.

They finally parted for air, and Kish grinned, kissing her on the nose and whispering.

"Be_ mine_, Ichigo…"


End file.
